I Love NYC
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Sometimes, we just imagine things and other times we are simply imagined.  -Discontinued-


I Love N.Y.C  
>Rating: T for Turtle!<br>Genre: Adventure/Humor/History/Romance  
>Summary: Sometimes, we just imagine things and other times we are simply imagined.<p>

Notes: Inuyasha verse is based on the Manga, so all events are after the Manga ends  
>The TMNT is focused on the Movie Trilogy series with hints of the Animated series. It's much more fun to make up a character history and create a whole load of trouble.<br>Alright, Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sengoku—Japan<span>

_There once was a girl…_

Kagome Higurashi let the bow fall from her hands, the string broken. Wiping the sweat from her brow she twisted her body. Her right hand reaching to her hip and gripping the ivory handle. The sound of metal sliding against bark signaled that her sword was free. The tip of the curved katana pointing down, she brought it up and blocked the attack.

Metal sang within the battle field.

Sapphire eyes narrowed as she glared into crimson orbs. Fleetingly, she wondered why all evil beings had crimson in the eyes. The glow of the eyes told her that this enemy wasn't natural. She could even scent the unnaturalness of metal that this enemy gave off. The twin blades upon his left hand quickly come up with the intention of gutting her. She exhaled as she twisted the blade free of his and made a swipe for the attacking appendage. A growl tore from his throat as the enemy pulled away, far enough that they could glare at each other.

She had never seen this enemy before, but knew that he was in no way part of this world or the spiritual. He didn't carry the aura of youkai, but had the strength of one. His armor was too advanced for humans of the Sengoku period. The armor was also completely made of metal, a resource that still had to yet to be efficiently harvested by humans. The black material under the bladed armor seemed to be nylon. Her eyes drifted to the sigil at the left of his hip, the sign of the 'Three-toed Dragon Clan.' Pupils narrowed in thought, she knew that he had distorted her friend's clan revived symbol. The original Saki was killed by his own fellow warriors because he allowed an evil Tengu to possess him and proceeded to terrorize Japan. That Saki was a shamed member of Miroku's lineage; his evil they tried to repent for by taking up a Holy mantle.

"I will spare you if you simply move."

His voice cut through the history of her thoughts as she remained crouched, prepared to attack or evade. He twisted his wrist, bringing the white of his blade up and allowed a blue current to travel through it.

Kagome's lip curled, it was technology, not spiritual energy. Somehow, this strange being had advanced technology and had concurred Japan using the legend of Oroku Saki. She now understood why he was after this artifact. If legends were true, in most cases they were, then he was after the Heart of Tengu.

"The Heart of Tengu will not be your own," Kagome declared, eyes narrowed.

"You are not a normal human," her enemy pointed out.

"And you have no honor," Kagome pointed out, "using the legend of 'The Shredder' as your own and tainting my family clan's honor. It's pathetic."

"Fear has granted me control of Japan! You are a foolish weak human female if live by honor!" Shredder shouted.

Kagome chuckled as she sheathed her sword. Shredder raised his gaze, surprised at the action. He knew that she wouldn't surrender to him. Her smirk caused a sliver of fear to spike the center of his being as she lazily stood there. Her crimson hakama shifted with the wind, her white haori was stained with the blood of the youkai she had slain. She raised her hands in front of her heart as she if she were holding a circular object. The air around him shifted as her sapphire eyes remained focused on him. A spark of pink happened between her palms. He though he imagined it until a shockwave of energy danced across the field.

"My energy is natural," Kagome stated.

With those words, she charged. The heels of her feet pushing her forward as her eyes remained focus upon Shredder. As expected he charged the sword and raised it up, preparing to cleave her in half. Kagome reached him and as he brought the sword down she caught the blade between her palms, stopping it. His larger form stared down at her as she gazed at the blade inches from her face. The energy of the blade surged and she reciprocated with her Miko Ki. The pink energy surged forward and consumed the blade.

Kagome cried out as the metal bit into the palms of her flesh, but a burst of soft pink exploded pushing Shredder and the Miko apart. Focusing her gaze she found Shredder staring at his blade in anger. Triumph cried out a hot victory in her veins, she had short circuited the weapon just as she had hoped.

Merciless, she charged him and performing a butterfly kick, she removed the sword from his grip. Surprise over took Shredder, but he recovered and backhanded her into the ground. Kagome yelped as she plowed into the earth.

"Kagome!"

Her name echoed in the field causing her eyes to snap open and her to push herself up. A blur of red and she watched as Shredder was slammed backwards. She blinked and amber eyes were staring down at her in concern. A calloused hand was behind her head, supporting her tenderly.

"Inuyasha."

His relieved smiled melted into a scowl as he growled, "Don't get cocky!"

Kagome reached up and kissed his cheek as she softly said, "Thanks for caring."

Inuyasha blushed, but pulled Kagome up beside him. She punched him in the shoulder as she took up a basic fighting stance, feet sliding apart to balance her weight.

"You both will fall today!"

Inuyasha scoffed at the threat, "Tell that to Naraku when ya' see him in hell."

Kagome had to nod in agreement; Naraku was as dead as they could come. He had vowed death to them both, but had been destroyed along with the jewel.

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha suddenly blurted as he ignored Shredder. "Miroku already sealed and hid the Heart of Tengu!"

Kagome grinned as a roar of frustration tainted the air. Shredder had dropped the broken sword and was angrily glaring at them.

"If glares could kill…well he'd be a dead villain," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha laughed before his face became serious.

"Let's just kick his ass, I want dinner!"

Kagome smiled as the hanyou attacked. His ears rested flat against his wild mane of silver hair as he charged. Tessaiga was freed and the sword shifted from a rusty blade to its glorified form. Shredder's eyes widened as he dodged the attack, but he didn't expect the powerful burst of wind to send debris at him. Kagome grinned as she watched Inuyasha counter with a punch, sending Shredder back into the Earth.

"He's got no skill Kagome," Inuyasha complained. "Should've left him with the sword."

Kagome shrugged, "We can't let evil, no matter how minor take over Japan."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he glared at Kagome.

Kagome quickly freed her sword and charged. Inuyasha yelped as she swiped her blade at him. He rolled out of the way and got to his feet as his eyes widened. If Kagome hadn't been paying attention then Shredder would've taken him out with his blades. She ducked below his arms and brought the sword upward, effectively stabbing him through the heart.

She remained frozen; her eyes widen in shock as she pulled the weapon free and moved backwards. Inuyasha caught her as Shredder fell to his knees. Her eyes watched as the crimson stare vanished as he fell to the ground, the weight of his armor causing the earth the shake.

"It's alright," Inuyasha softly assured her as he held her.

Kagome couldn't respond. Despite her training and becoming the village Miko, the thought of killing anything still bothered her. Evil or not, everyone deserved a chance. Inuyasha assured her by squeezing her arms. He pulled her away and made her focus on his eyes.

"We have to disband the gangs he started," Inuyasha calmly said. Kagome blinked, eyes misting as she inhaled.

"We have people to protect."

That pulled her from her guilt of killing. There were still sections of the gang to disband that the Shredder had formed. Kagome gave a firm nod and smiled at him. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he took her hand and pulled her away from the body.

Inuyasha glared at the fallen being with a scowl before scoffing. He swung Kagome onto his back and took off for the closest village that was being attacked by one of Shredder's gangs.

* * *

><p>(::)Present Day(::)<p>

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes focused on the giant lady that stood on the small island. She studied the soft shade of green, the flowing robes and finally the crown before looking at the torch that was raised above the woman's head.<p>

'A symbol of freedom,' Kagome mused as she stared at the statue.

Kagome dug her hands into the pockets of the lilac coat as she shuddered from the early spring weather. She had arrived in New York a couple days ago. Quickly, she missed the forest scenery being in such a large city and had sought out a state park. Never had she imagined getting a distanced view of the statue. Kagome shifted her gaze to the trees to her left and inhaled the crisp air.

The years she had spent in Sengoku had her craving the freedom of the outdoors when she had returned to her proper time. She really missed the era and the people she had left behind, but time had to move on. After ridding Japan of Shredder's rogues she had returned to her village with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had settled and Kohaku still continued his tradition of the Taijiya. Their lives were perfect, finally normal with the absence of Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she reached up and grasped the ancient purple bead and fangs.

The thought of marrying Inuyasha had always been at the front of her mind, even Inuyasha had proposed it. There were to be wed, but fate had been difficult. Her hanyou had been struck with illness. It had weakened him, something his youkai blood couldn't heal. She had held his frail hand as he passed on.

'It wasn't a warriors death,' Kagome thought, sorrow making the scenery surreal.

Inuyasha had deserved a warrior's death, but he had lived his life with honor and had died respected. She had buried him next to the Goshinboku, where their lives had first been intertwined. It was obvious that she wasn't meant to be in the past so she had left them. Shippo had promised to search for her in the future and continued to train with other Kitsune. Edo, she knew would prosper as history had intended. So she had left and arrived home to a surprised mother.

Knowing that Inuyasha was buried on her property, so close and yet so far, she had decided to leave. She had wandered the past and she would wander her time as well. Using the trust her father had left her, she applied for a Visa and left for America. Her mother had wished her luck and Souta had smirked and told her not to get into trouble. Jii-chan had snuck a few charms into her luggage. She had yet to call home, but had taken to the city after flying on the plane for those long hours. However, the noise of the city along with the pollution had her agitated.

'I have to get used to this,' Kagome thought as she exhaled the crisp air.

She would return to the city and search for a job and a permanent residence. Life would carry on.

With those thoughts in mind, she turned from the statue and moved toward the trail. It was time to search for a job.

(::)

April O'Neil sighed as she pulled her red hair back into its ponytail. She blinked her green eyes as she focused on her surroundings. Finally, she had managed to purchase a new space for her father's antique business. Salvaging what she could from the attack of The Foot, she had placed the surviving antiques into storage until this day.

"At least it's not as dusty as the last place, ya' know."

April rolled her emerald eyes to focus on the large man that had just finished adjusting the sign upon the door. The thick accent of the Bronx invaded his speech making 'not' sound as 'nawt.' She grinned as she moved from behind the counter to wrap her arms around him from behind.

"It's an antique shop," April sighed, "some dust included."

He smirked as he replied, "Are ya' sure tradin' tech for dust is a good idea?"

His blue eyes sparkled as he turned and caught her in a hug. Pulling her close for a moment he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before letting her go. April shoved him in the shoulder before she bounced away and back to the counter.

"Casey, I still need to hire at least one employee," April called out as she ducked behind the counter.

"Would ya' like me to find some bum off the street?" Casey questioned as he checked the shelving.

Casey Jones, still vigilante yet working as a grease monkey in an auto shop down the block, adjusted a shelf. He sometimes wondered why April led the life she did. Why she would trade technology for an antique shop for archaeology pursuits to only end up back at an antique shop confused him. As far as he was concerned, April could easily go back to the field of technology with Baxter Stockman gone.

"I can hear you thinking!" April called out to him.

He snorted at her comment as he stepped back from the shelf and made sure it would hang. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that she was busy digging through something. Not wanting to bother, yet still wanting to explore the junk she had collected he carefully stepped away from the shelf. Humming to himself he moved around the first floor of the shop. Blue eyes glancing at the junk he moved along the wooden floor and arched a dark brow at what he saw.

'Old pictures, old clocks, dusty clothes, faded furniture…'

Casey mentally went over the list as he browsed. He took a single step that led to the second and floor and surprised, to find to his left that she even had book section. He glanced back over at April and moved into the section.

'Worn spines, dust, yellow pages, and…hello…'

Three shelves indented into the wall and he found himself drawn to the back of the corner. There was a book covered in silk sheet with weird black symbols and pictures that matched April's armor. Reaching out, his fingers hesitated over the item.

"Don't touch that!"

April's voice caused him to flinch as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the item. A slender hand touched his bare arm and he jumped in surprise. April chuckled as she moved around him to stare at what had his attention.

"What's that?" He questioned motioning to the book.

"Some ancient Japanese book my father brought over from Japan," April replied.

"That's it?" Casey questioned.

He grabbed the slender book and pulled it out of the silk covering and frowned when he saw that the pages were blank.

"What'ah bust," Casey grumbled.

April took the pad from him and flipped it around finding nothing written upon it. She handed the sheet back to Casey and took the silk cover. There was writing upon it, she just couldn't read it.

"It must be a canvas," April suggested.

"It's ah bust," Casey grumbled as he put the thing back.

She'd asked her father about it later, but until then…

"It says; Desire is but a stroke away."

April gasped as her and Casey spun on their heels. They both had to glance down to stare at the girl that had just wandered inside the store. She was petite with straight black hair that hung to her knees and sapphire eyes. April smiled at the oriental girl, noticing that she appeared to be hesitant as if she should be in the shop or not.

"The sign said open," she muttered.

"No problem," April quickly assured, the girl. "We weren't expecting anyone so soon. It's actually our first day in business."

"My grandfather runs an antique shop on the shrine." The girl paused as she looked up at the taller people. The woman had to be seven inches taller than herself and the male was more than a foot tall. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and new to the area. I just rented an apartment above the shop."

April's new antique shop 'Timelessness' was located below some apartments, eight stories of apartments. It was another major transition from '2nd Time Around' and locating rare artifacts. She had even moved her and Casey's things into an apartment on the last floor.

"April O'Neil and this is my fiancé, Casey," April introduced as she gave the girl a bow. Casey grunted a hello.

Kagome brightened at the display and bowed back.

"Where are you from?" April questioned.

"Tokyo," Kagome quickly answered. "I used to help run the Sunset Shrine."

"Shrine?" Casey questioned.

"A Shinto Shrine, I was the shrine's Miko," Kagome softly answered. April didn't seem confused, but Casey did so Kagome clarified, "It's like a priestess."

"Holy woman," Casey muttered.

Kagome gave a small nod, "Yes."

"What brings you do America if you don't mind me asking?" April asked as she stared at the younger and shorter woman.

"Freedom," Kagome simply replied with an easy smile.

"You're on the safest block for that," Casey assured as he placed the canvas back in the silk and set it on the shelf.

"Why is that?" Kagome questioned.

April elbowed her fiancé and smiled as she said, "Cops patrol the area."

"Or somethin'," Casey mumbled before he got elbowed again.

April noticed the look that Kagome gave Casey. Her eyebrows were pinched in confusion, but behind the confusion there was thought. It was no use glaring at Casey, because he wouldn't get the hint. April instead turned to the girl and decided to distract Kagome.

"So," April drawled, "what type of freedom are you looking for?"

Kagome softly hummed. She wanted to escape her past, but the past was far too imbedded to her being that she simply couldn't forget it. At least, she wanted to escape it, maybe out run it for a few more moments. Temporarily, she wanted to forget the way it felt to watch Inuyasha take his last breath and to feel his grip tighten on her before he finally passed. Kagome shivered, the memory was from the past, but it still felt too real. She wanted freedom from these feelings that would never seem to cease.

"I want to be free of myself," Kagome muttered.

April's green eyes widened in surprise at the answer. There weren't many people that would admit to something like that. Free from debt, free from responsibility, but free of self; that was news to her.

"I wish I could be free of doing 'stuff'," Casey muttered as he glared at a shelf that had to be adjusted, he missed the glare that April sent him.

"I'm not paying you to complain," April grumbled.

Casey smartly smirked at her as he replied, "I ain't getting' paid."

"Regardless," Kagome interrupted the argument, "you have a lovely shop."

"Thank you."

"You're shop is very interesting," Kagome sighed. Her eyes took in the various sections; she was surprised that the woman had shop laid out in regions. There was a section dedicated to Japan with Samurai armor and talismans. She really could spend more time in the shop, but did need to get on and find a job. "I'll be back. I have to go search for employment now."

Casey and April could only watch the woman happily skip out of the shop. Casey leaned against the counter April was standing near as he watched her go.

"Should've offered her ah job," Casey grumbled.

April couldn't point exactly what was wrong, but there was something about the girl that was different. Casey slapped the counter with his hand and loudly exhaled.

"Stop being so paranoid, the girl ain't trouble!"

Her fiancé had a point, but when it came to their lives, there was also no coincidence. April let her face drop into her hands and grumbled something that Casey couldn't exactly hear. He jumped over the counter and embraced her from behind.

"What'd ya' say?" Casey whispered in her ear and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"After Winters…I don't think I could take anymore weirdness," April confided.

Casey laughed and rubbed his hands over his arms as he joked, "At least there aren't aliens!"

April growled and elbowed him lightly in the gut as she shouted, "Not funny!"

(::)(::)

Kagome Higurashi was proud of herself. She had landed herself a job working at the Queen's Public Library. All she had to do was wait for the drug test to come back clean and then everything would be getting off to a good start. The sun was setting, she had groceries in her arms and all that was left to do was go home and continue to get her items unpacked. It was looking like her existence in New York would go well.

"We're taking donations to support our cause."

"I don't support your kind."

"Too bad it's not voluntary."

Kagome stopped in her path and turned to look down the alley. She honestly was hoping that she was hearing things. It wasn't that she didn't want to help people but she just wanted to get home make some Oden and hang up some pictures. Kagome looked down the small alley that was only a few blocks from her apartment and saw two bulky figures standing over a lanky figure. Her eyes darted left and right searching for authorities, but she saw none. Quietly, she began to move forward into the alley holding her breathe when she reached the dumpsters.

She was seven feet from the two thugs and cleared her throat. The gleam of a knife caught in the dimming sunlight as the first thug pulled the weapon. Her eyes caught sight of a purple dragon tattooed on the knife wielding arm.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kagome calmly spoke, "but I don't think he," her eyes glanced to the lanky male, "wants to donate."

The two thugs glanced at each other and she swore she saw their thought pattern. Just because she was female, only an inch over five feet, and holding a bag of groceries that made her a target. The lanky male with the chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes was widening his eyes, telling her to run. Kagome blinked and then careful set her bag on the ground hoping that the rats wouldn't attack the food.

"We'll accept a more," the thug with the purple streaked hair leered at her, "physical payment."

Kagome smirked and replied, "Come and take it!"

She ignored their words as the bigger one; the one without the weapon approached her. Kagome knew he wasn't expecting her to attack, so when he was close enough she pushed upward and flicked her right foot up. The top of her foot caught in under his chin and snapped his head back. She twisted and brought her left foot around efficiently sending him head first into the wall. He went down with a thump and she winced when he landed in dirty water unconscious.

"What the…"

"Language," Kagome scolded with a scowl, interrupting him.

Purple-streak glared and grabbed lanky boy by the back of his shirt and pressed the knife to his throat. Black eyes wide and focused on her, she knew the boy wasn't his true target. Kagome held open her hands showing she wasn't armed.

"Please," Kagome softly said, "let the boy go."

"What the hell are you?" The thug hissed. "A ninja or some crap!"

"I'm just a girl," Kagome softly assured.

It was moments like these she wished Inuyasha was still by her side. A good partner to back her up would always be wanted. There was no Inuyasha, no Sango, no Miroku, not even Shippo. It was just her by herself and an innocent life.

'What do I do?' Kagome wondered as she saw the lanky boy's fearful eyes.

A groan sounded and her eyes narrowed as the metal door behind the thug and the boy was slammed open. She pushed forward at impact and pulled the knife away and boy away. The thug stumbled before falling face first to the ground. Kagome chuckled as confused cook stepped out and stared at the man on the ground. He looked to the lanky boy and Kagome and arched a thick brow.

"You okays?" The cook asked.

"Yeah, but you better call the police for these two," Kagome muttered as she kicked the knife toward the two.

"Gotcha'," the cook muttered as he saw the tattoos the men bore and went back the way he came.

Kagome sighed and the lanky boy exhaled as he rubbed a hand over his face. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Thank you so much," the boy gushed. "You just saved my life."

Kagome gave a small bow and introduced, "I'm Kagome and was just doing the right thing."

He exaggerated her bow and said, "Peter Laird and I can't thank you enough!"

Kagome chuckled and moved toward her grocery bag and picked it up. At least she still had time to save her groceries. The boy was rambling something about female superheroes and how awesome she was. He suddenly turned to her and she saw something in his eyes light up.

"Well, I got to get home," Kagome nervously spoke. "It was nice meeting you!"

The lanky boy known as Peter could only watch as she took off. Her ink black hair swaying as the last of the light faded and the streetlamps came to life.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Something sitting on the drive getting dusty. I thought I would upload it for the heck of it all! On another note: I don't live in NYC so many apologies if I get things wrong!  
>Hope you enjoyed this!<p>

Much love!


End file.
